


B E L O V E D

by Queen_of_Sparkles



Series: Justice for  Talia  Al Ghul [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Talia al Ghul-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sparkles/pseuds/Queen_of_Sparkles
Summary: [What happened in Death & the maidens]Nyssa wants revenge on  her  father and so she will hurt him vía the one who her father helds slight affection.Talla was easy to deceive, as she had been craving for a friend, for someone who saw her  as she was. Enter  Nyssa Raatko, her bestriend.But that same  bestfriend has not good intentions at all.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Nyssa Raatko
Series: Justice for  Talia  Al Ghul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	B E L O V E D

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on death and The maidens, a canon comic.
> 
> I invite to all those people who don't know what The actual neutral-good Talia went trough.  
> One of the many things that DC did to her.
> 
> Please read with caution, and I just ask that after what you read, you take a few moments,analize what happened, how that would affect a person .

She looked pitiful, fully naked and trembling as a leaf, her lips purple from hypothermia. Nyssa smirked at her pittiful half sister. Her body was full of scars she had inflicted on her, her revenge will soon be completed.

Talia, on the other hand hugged herself tightly, trying to ease the sharp cold. Her mouth tasted acidic from the pit’s water she had swallowed on and on. Her green eyes, dull and lifeless looked at the murky green waters below, she felt Nyssa move, until a few days she had been the closest thing she ever had to a bestfriend. Who she thought understood and loved her.

But no, she had once again been a ploy to anger her father. The incessant tourture Nyssa was inflicting on her made her mind crack more and more, Death was traumatic, and in a few days she had died more than 20 times.

There was a tiny ray of hope, a thick but slim line that held her mind together.

“ Where are you, my beloved?” Her breaking mind tried to ease the pain. Thoughts of her beloved Batman, her beloved Bruce… It had been so long since she could gaze into his beautiful azure eyes, feel his glove caress her skin, as he kissed her-

“GASP!” A sharp breath cut her line of thoughts as Nyssa,her first and only friend aproached with a sword, Talia’s own sword.

“N-Ny-Nyssa-” her throat burned, the acidic taste of the water of Lazarus stinged. She saw Nyssa raise her sword, aiming directly at her heart, sunking it util shs pierced it. Talia’s breath got caught in her throat as blood started to drip from her mouth.

“ You will feel what real punishment and pain are, _dear sister”_ She grinned madly.

Talia felt the hairs on her arms stand from the cold and dread that overtook her,her purple, dry and cut lips trembled, her hair, once silky and beautiful was tangled and abused. Angry red scars of Nyssa’s “"gifts to father"started to feel numb as her vision blacked slowly.

Harshly, the blade was taken off, splating the mad woman behind Talia. She saw her weakly try to craw away and grinned like a cat. With her heavy boot she stepped on her fingers as she slightly bend to be closer to her ear.

_“See you soon, my dear little sister~”_

Her boot collided against Talia’s abused back, pushing her over the edge and down the green thick water of the pit. Nyssa’s cackle echoed in the room as she saw closely how her half-sister fell down.

Painful hot tears slipped down her sun kissed bruised cheeks as Talia close her eyes, awaiting the harsh landing on the water, that would make her unconscious again.

She just could see Bruce, his smile, his eyes… How happy they both were while on Paris. How his lips felt like that missing piece of herself.

And Damian, her little babyboy, with a smile as sweet as sugar and those perfect greenish-blue eyes… her little baby how she missed him so, singing him his favorite lullaby cuddle him while on his naps, see him laugh just _**one more time**_

Soon…soon she will be able to escape this hell, get away from her father and find a secure place. She will pick Damian back to raise him and live that normal life she craved for so long.

“Beloved…” her hoarse voice came as a mumble as the pit’s surface came closer. “ please… take care of Damian…please”- she recited as a mantra.

As her body harshly hit the pit, just as if she had fall on harsh concrete. Her bones cracked as she swallowed the disgusting green water. Just one last phrase escaped her lips in form of bubbles.

_“Beloved… Come for me… Help me…”_

As the air of her lungs dissapeared and her eyes closed, a calmn relaxed smile on her pretty face.

Her beloved would soon find her and take her home with her beautiful Damian.

Soon she will be free.

Her beloved would never abandon her.

Talia’s unconscious body sank in the pit futher, the attentives eyes of Nyssa watching her.

But Batman never came.

Her beloved didn’t save her.

Nyssa smirked as she planned new ideas to torture her sister when she raised. Ra’s would feel true pain once she was done.

As bubbles reached the surface, Talia’s face stayed relaxed.

**Her beloved would come.**

**_He would._ **

If not, the circle would keep going on and on.


End file.
